Märchen
by Mistress Alice
Summary: Uma amizade carinhosa entre antigos rivais. Shounen-Ai. Sylphid x Minos.


-

**Märchen**_ (by Mistress Alice)_

-...Como é que você está, Minos?

A conversa corria agradável para os dois quase-rivais em tempos passados.O Juiz de Grifo não estava nos seus melhores dias, andava cansado, estressado, praticamente insuportável, até por palavras de seu próprio aprendiz, Lune de Balrog. O trabalho dele havia dobrado graças à ausência do namorado, o Juiz de Garuda.

Mas pior que todo o trabalho do mundo, era passar quantos dias fossem longe de Aiacos.

-Na mesma, moleque...Na mesma. –Massageava a suas têmporas pela dor de cabeça que lhe incomodava, enquanto se aninhava na poltrona da sala de estar do Castelo Heinstein. Era de noite já, e ficou ali descansando, a pensar na vida.

Sylphid aproximou-se da poltrona em que o outro descansava, e num gesto consciente, pôs as duas mãos em cada ombro de Minos, disposto a fazer massagem para diminuir sua tensão. Sorria de leve enquanto fazia, voltando a conversar com o outro.

-Ânimo, só mais um dia. Cadê todo aquele sadismo? –Riu educadamente, tentando animá-lo.

-Estou mais pra masoquista ultimamente...-Riu rapidamente, quase que em um gesto educado de não deixar alguém no vácuo.

Voltou a fechar os olhos, estava cansado e aquela massagem que o mais novo lhe fazia estava dando-lhe um certo alívio. Deu um longo suspiro, e ficou aproveitando a bondade do outro Espectro, e com sucesso, deixava cada vez mais sua mente livre, apenas a pensar no namorado.

O loiro mais novo baixou o olhar e observou Minos, aos poucos se acalmar, deixando até cosmo menos ameaçador.

-Nossa, amansei a fera...? –Disse Sylphid, levemente rindo em deboche.

-Cala a boca e continua. –Sorriu de canto em resposta.

Depois de algum tempo, inconscientemente, Basilisco inclinou-se e encostou seus lábios no pescoço nu do Juiz, e instantes depois, deu leves beijos, enquanto fechava os olhos. E Minos, com seus pensamentos bem longe, não retrucou ou cessou o carinho, apenas permaneceu do mesmo jeito, com o sorriso de antes estampado em sua boca.

No impulso de sempre, permanecendo de olhos fechados, Grifo virou o rosto, procurando os lábios de Sylphid, e pra ficar mais fácil a ambos, virou-se, ficando de joelhos na poltrona, e de frente à frente com o outro. Pôs o rosto do mais novo em suas mãos, e o beijou profundamente e com carinho. Nisso, Sylphid apenas retribuía, sem ao menos se espantar de que o outro correspondia sem pestanejar.

Minos desceu as mãos, colocando-as na cintura do amante. E acabou dizendo, cansado e perdido ali, naquele momento.

-...Aiacos...-Falou, sussurrando entre os beijos.

Sylphid colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço do Juiz, entrelaçando os dedos nos cabelos loiros e longos dele, e logo depois, cessou os beijos, mas não afastou seu rosto do mais velho, só deixou os lábios roçando nos do outro, ficando em silêncio.

Nesse instante, Minos se deu conta de _onde_ estava e com _quem_ se encontrava, mesmo assim, não reagiu bruscamente, apenas abriu os olhos.

-Não deveríamos ter feito isso...-Dizia calmamente, algo não-típico de Minos de Grifo. **Não** numa situação dessa.

-Não fizemos nada, apenas nos beijamos,_ Mi_. –Abriu os olhos também, e fitou docemente os olhos dourados do outro.

-Mesmo assim, nós somos comprometidos. –Falou sem rodeios ao fitar a boca de Sylphid junto da sua.

-Isso foi apenas um carinho, de mim, não passaria disso...-Manteve o tom doce.

-Eu terei que lhe perguntar isso, _Syl_. Você não me ama, não é? –Novamente sem rodeios, pergunta, já que não é a primeira vez que o mais novo lhe dirige palavras ou age carinhosamente com ele.

-Meu coração pertence apenas a Valentine, assim como o seu, à Aia. Nada pode mudar isso, nem o simples desejo que criei por você. –Sorri em meio às palavras.

-Você é imprevisível, antes me odiava...Você não presta, Sylphid de Basilisco. –Disse sério, mas em tom de brincadeira.

Ainda junto de Minos, Sylphid riu em resposta, no mesmo instante que o celular em seu bolso tocou. Pegou e olhou o visor externo do mesmo, sorriu ao ver que nele estampava-se o nome do namorado, e colocou o aparelho de novo no bolso, voltando seu olha pra Minos.

-Sabia que é pecado deixar um ariano em desejo? –Sorriu malicioso para o outro, deixando a boca entreaberta, fitando os olhos azuis de Basilisco.

Sylphid sorriu meigo, ainda provocando os lábios de Grifo. Logo se afastou por completo, e pegou o celular que ainda tocava, e atendeu, animado, dando as costas para Minos e indo embora.

-Val...?

Minos voltou a se jogar na poltrona, e voltou a fechar os olhos, sorrindo sozinho, enquanto arrumava os cabelos loiros e logo o sono o tomou...

"_Please, don't be a part of a fairy tale."_

.:.

**Nota da autora:**

"_**Please, don't be a part of a fairy tale".**_** "Por favor, não faça parte de um conto de fadas".**

**Fonte da frase: "I.V.", canção da banda X Japan.**

**Märchen: (Fairy) Tale / Conto em alemão.**


End file.
